Réconciliation sur l'oreiller
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Armin et Alexy sont ensemble mais une dispute risque de mettre leur couple en danger. Alexy prend les devants et décide de s'expliquer avec son frère. Je suis nul en résumé mais jetez quand même un coup d'œil ça vous plaira peut-être.


**Amour Sucré**

Cela faisait longtemps que Armin et Alexy étaient bien plus des frères. Ils étaient amants. Armin était toujours accroc au jeux vidéo mais depuis que son frère et lui étaient ensemble il passait moins de temps sur sa console pour profiter au maximum de son frère. Alexy n'avait pas changé mis à part le fait que dés qu'il était avec Armin il était plus calme. Tout semblait parfait mais il fallut que quelque chose vienne perturber cette belle histoire d'amour. Et ce quelque chose fut un accident causé par Armin. Voulant faire plaisir à son frère, Armin, avait essayer de faire une machine de linge, mais il avait mélangé le blanc et les couleurs, tout les vêtements d'Alexy avait déteint et d'autre avait rétrécit. Alexy avait été dégoutté en voyant cela et il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis une semaine Alexy n'adressait plus la parole à Armin.

La semaine qui venait de passer avait sûrement été la plus horrible pour Armin, déjà que le fait qu'Alexy ne lui parle pas était horrible mais le pire était qu' Armin n'avait pas vu le sourire de son frère une seul fois, et pour le gamer il n'y avait pas pire.

En ce vendredi soir Alexy était sortit faire un peu les boutiques mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'est vrai que ce qu'avait fait Armin était nul mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Alexy secoua la tête pour échapper à ce genre de pensé. Oui c'est vrai c'était un accident mais si Alexy pardonnait aussi vite à Armin il savait que Armin aurait gagné et il ne voulait pas que son frère pense qu'il pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Alexy rentra chez lui.

En entrant dans sa chambre il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un Armin lui tournant les dos et, au vu de sa respiration calme, endormit sur son lit. Alexy s'apprêtait à hurler à son frère de sortir de sa chambre mais les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge lorsque Armin se tourna de son coté. Alexy remarqua des traces de larmes sur les joues de son grand frère et il eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre un coup dans l'estomac.

-Alexy...Souffla Armin dans son sommeil alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue.

Alexy s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de sa chambre. Il avait fait pleurer son grand frère, son double, son alter ego, la personne la plus importante pour lui, celui pour qui il aurait tout fait. Alexy ne remarqua pas que ses sanglot avait réveillé son jumeaux et ne se rendit compte que son frère était éveillé que lorsque les bras de Armin se refermèrent sur lui. Alexy cala sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux, s'accrocha au t-shirt du gamer comme si c'était la dernière bouché d'air sur terre, sa bouée de sauvetage au beau milieu de la mer, en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé Armin je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...Je...Je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alexy, tu sais bien que je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir.

-...Je n'aime pas te faire la tête...

-Alors pardonne-moi.

Alexy acquiesça dans le cou de son frère qui lui releva la tête et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, et empli d'amour. Alexy laissait Armin mené la danse. La langue d' Armin vint titiller la lèvres inférieur d' Alexy lui demandant silencieusement l'accès de sa bouche, que lui offrit rapidement le plus jeune. Les langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à danser un ballet connu seulement des jumeaux. Alexy noua ses jambes autour du bassin d' Armin qui passa ses main sous les fesses de son frère pour le soulever. Tout en embrassant le plus jeune, Armin se dirigea vers le lit où il allongea son petit frère. Ils se séparèrent bientôt à bout de souffle et Armin plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alexy. Armin trouva qu'Alexy était magnifique ainsi: Le joues rouges, le souffle haché, et des yeux ou brillait l'amour et le désir. Armin sourit se baissa, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Alexy puis commença à embrasser le cou de son frère. Les mains d'Alexy se perdirent dans les cheveux du plus grand tandis qu' Armin lui faisait un suçon dans le cou.

Armin adorait marquer ainsi son frère, comme ça il montrait à tout le monde que son frère avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et qu'il lui appartenait c'était la seul marque qu'il acceptait de laisser sur le corps du jeune homme.

Armin débarrassa bien vite son frère de son t-shirt et partit explorer le torse de l'autre. Alexy ne faisait rien pour retenir ses gémissement, il trouvait qu' Armin était très doué avec sa langue. Le gamer vint titiller, du bout de la langue, l'un des tétons de son frère puis il passa aux deuxième. Il retourna embrasser le cou de l'autre et commença à tracer un chemin invisible avec ses baiser qui partait du cou et descendait de plus en plus bas. Les mains d'Alexy n'avait pas quitté le cuir chevelu de SON gamer mais ses gémissement s'était intensifiés. Armin prit la ceinture d'Alexy entre ses dents et tira légèrement dessus, un grognement retentit alors et Armin sourit: Il savait que lorsqu'il faisait ça il frustrait Alexy parce que cela soulevait légèrement son jean et que lorsqu'il le lâchait le jean en question et qu'il se remettait en place le vêtement exerçait une pression sur l'érection d'Alexy.

-Ar...min...Arrête...Tu sais que...Je déteste ça...

La respiration d'Alexy était haché et le pauvre se sentait horriblement serré dans son jean. Il attrapa les t-shirt de son frère dans l'espoir de jouer lui aussi avec le corps de son amants mais Armin lui attrapa les poignets, mis l'une de ses jambes entre celle du pauvre petit Alexy et se baissa jusqu'à avoir sa bouche près de l'oreille du plus jeune et avec un sourire joueur lui dit:

-Voyons Alexy ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi pressé. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Alexy grogna pour toute réponse.

-J'ai l'impression que tu veux quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Armin frotta sa jambe contre l'érection de son frère et le pauvre ne pus que gémir. Armin ouvrit la ceinture de son frère, puis son pantalon et y plongea sa main. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres emplie la pièce lorsque Alexy sentit la main d'Armin sur son membre. Le vas et viens que faisait le plus vieux rendit l'autre complètement fou et très vite il se déversa dans la main du brun.

-...Dé...solé...

-T'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave de toute façons ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Armin sourit et Alexy rougit. Le brun retira le pantalon de son frère, s'appuya sur ses genoux et observa l'autre. Alexy mal à l'aise devant son regard se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Armin s'en saisit et les écartas.

-Ne te cache pas tu es vraiment magnifique.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Toi tu es encore habillé du coup je ne peux rien voir.

-S'il n' y à que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Armin retira son t-shirt et son pantalon. Dés qu'Alexy posa son regard sur le corps du brun il fut fasciné. Les abdos si bien dessiné de son frère le rendaient fou de jalousie, envieux et en même temps fiers. Jaloux parce qu'il aurait voulu avoir les mêmes. Envieux par ce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: les touché en en redessiné les contours. Fiers parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le plaisir de les touché et de les voir. Alexy, comme hypnotisé approcha sa mains des abdos d'Armin et commença à en tracer les contours. Puis il se redressa légèrement et vint jouer avec les tétons de son frère.

Armin retira le dernier vêtements de son frère et se pencha sur le sexe déjà bien droit d' Alexy. Il souffla doucement dessus et un frisson parcourut Alexy. Il commença par lécher le bout du sexe puis il le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Alexy gémissait tellement que si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment là il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Dés qu'il prononçait le nom de son frère celui-ci accélérait ses mouvements. Armin se libéra, encore une fois, dans la bouche de son grand frère qui avala tout avec plaisir. Le gamer essaya embrasser Alexy qui se détourna, Armin fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse?

Pour toute réponse Alexy lui saisit la main et mis deux doigt du plus vieux dans sa bouche. Quand Armin jugea qu'il avait les doigts assez humidifié il les retiras de la bouche de son frère et doucement en entra un en Alexy. Au deuxième doigt Alexy grimaça, mais Armin l'embrassa pour essayer de faire passer la douleur, quand il commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigt le plaintes d'Alexy se changèrent rapidement en gémissement de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Armin jugeant que son frère était près à le recevoir il se débarrassa de son caleçon et se positionna. Il entra doucement dans son frère et lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui il demanda:

-Ça vas?

-Ça fait un peu mal.

Armin se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche, le front et le nez dans le cou. Alexy mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère et appuya sur sa tête pour qu'il accentue ses baisers dans le cou. Armin commença un lent vas et viens et rapidement Alexy bougea ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Les jumeaux avait perdu le fils du temps et de leur pensés pour eux la seul chose qui existait était l'autre. Alexy fut le première à se libérer sur le ventre d'Armin, et le brun le suivit très vite et jouit à l'intérieur de son frère. Armin s'écroula sur Alexy, se retiras, embrassa son cadet, se mit sur le coté et prit son frère dans ses bras. Alexy mit sa tête dans le cou d'Armin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait Alexy?

-Je veux aussi que les autres sachent que tu es à moi alors je te marque comme tu le fait avec moi.

Quand il eu finit son suçon, Alexy ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras du plus vieux.

-Je t'aime Armin.

-Je t'aime aussi Alexy.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre se faisant la même promesse muette: Ne plus jamais faire pleurer l'autre.

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu. **


End file.
